The invention relates broadly to a header with a middle section disposed on a main frame and at least two side sections disposed adjacent to the middle section, a rear panel extending substantially perpendicularly to the main frame, a flexible finger bar extending across the width of the header and at least one conveyor device disposed behind the finger bar, where the at least one conveyor device is designed, on the respective side sections, as at least one continuous conveyor belt and where the conveyor belt(s) is/are disposed adjacent to the middle section in order to transport crop cut by the finger bar laterally in the direction of the middle section.
Header of this type are used to smoothly feed lame quantities of crop harvested and picked up by the header across large working widths to a harvesting machine for processing. In order to achieve good ground tracking by the header on uneven terrain, a plurality of supporting arms, which jointly carry the finger bar and the belt, are disposed on the main frame of the header such that these supporting arms can execute a wave-shaped motion, as viewed in the longitudinal direction of the header, in order to track the ground contour.
Such a known header is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,937,920 B2. The header comprises a frame formed of transverse and longitudinal carriers and having middle section and at least two side sections, on each of which conveyor belts placed in order to convey crop. A supporting arm is disposed on the particular longitudinal carrier in a manner permitting rotation about a horizontal axis, wherein this supporting arm extends toward the front, perpendicularly to this longitudinal carrier. At the front end thereof, the supporting arms are connected to a flexible finger bar, which extends across the width of the header. Rollers, which lie in the same plane as the supporting arms and which are used to drive the belt, are disposed on the end of the particular side section. The rollers are supported by the directly adjacently disposed supporting arms. The conveyor belt wraps around the rollers as well as the supporting arms.
In order to track the ground contour, the supporting arms are deflected in the vertical direction and, therewith, the finger bar and the conveyor belt (both of which are supported by the supporting arms). In response to a deflection of the supporting arms, the finger bar tracks the ground contour in a wave-shaped motion, while the conveyor belt tightens between mutually adjacent supporting arms and follows a linear course. The belt guidance and the belt sealing are made difficult as a result. For example, gaps can form between the conveyor belt and sealing elements on the front side of the header, through which gaps crop enters the space between the top side and the underside of the conveyor belt. In addition, the conveyor belt is exposed, at some points, to greater loads due to friction and deformation, thereby increasing the wear on the conveyor belt.